Seasalt (a FrostIron story)
by Lovidicus
Summary: Tony gets stuck with a fish. who just happens to share a name with one of Shields most wanted war criminals! ... weird. ((i suck at summaries lol, rated M for later chapters))
1. Chapter 1

"Talk to me Jarvis. How much power do we have left?"

"21% power left, sir. We won't be able to make it back 'home' if you continue this battle."

"Understood Jarvis. It's time to end this." Tony Stark paused and let the Doom Bot get close enough to grab him.

"I enjoyed our little play date Doomy, but I gotta go home now." Tony smirked inside his helmet of the Iron Man suit because he knew Dr. Doom had a direct feed from his Robotic counterpart.

"Negative, you shall perish now." replied the Doom Bot.

"As much as I would like that, no… sorry, today is just not that day." Tony shot his repulsors rapidly into the DoomBot, successfully taking off its head and leaving a gaping hole in its chest.

"Jarvis, how much power is left?" Tony asked, watching the destroyed DoomBot fall into the Pacific Ocean.

"Exactly 11% power is remaining sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, "We still-"

"Don't say it. Just revert all remaining power to the thrusters."

"Already done, sir."

"Great….thanks Jarvis" Tony replied taking off to his closest home base located in Malibu, California.

"Good evening, sire."

"Hm? Oh, good evening to you as well, Thomas." A dark haired merman replied to the other with a smile.

"Going out for another one of your 'solo' trips, I take it?"

"Mm… I'm afraid so. Can I trust you to take care of my kingdom while I'm away?" Green eyes met blue ones as they casually swam together through one of the many halls of the city of Pacifim, the capital city of the underwater kingdom of the Pacific Ocean.

"Of course, sire." Thomas replied with a curt bow.

"Excellent. I thank you Thomas. You are truly a great friend. One I am most honored to have."

"You are too kind sire. I am honored to just be in your presence." replied Thomas.

The king smiled softly and hefted his trident from one hand to the other. "You say that everytime I complement you Thomas."

"I-I do?"

"Mhm...you do. You didn't know, did you?"

"N-no sire. I apologize." Thomas' gaze shifted to the floor beneath his reddish-gray shark tail.

"What for? There is no need to apologize, Thomas, you've done nothing wrong…..right?"

"Huh?! Y-yes, of course! Wait… what?! I-I mean no…. Uhhhhh…."

"Relax, Thomas. I'm playing with you." The king chuckled and patted Thomas on the back.

"Heh….right… I knew that." Thomas smiled at the king. "But I believe I am keeping you from your trip so...I suppose I shall leave you now, sire." Stopping, Thomas bowed.

"Thank you, Thomas. Have a pleasant day."

"To you as well, sire." Thomas watched his king turn away from him and left. "Be safe…. The tides are getting strange these days…"

"4% left, sir. We're not going to make it." J.A.R.V.I.S warned.

"Any islands nearby? Any at all?"

"Er… Yes sir, but it's still several miles out."

"Tell me what it is, Jarvis…"

"San Miguel Island, sir."

"Huh….I could use the vacation…"

"WARNING 2% power left."

"Uh… Well shit….. Come on, Jarvis. Stay with me." Soon, however, Tony's repulsors flickered until they finally shut off.

"Well….Then…. Damn...3 miles out too…"

"Systems shutting dooown….."

"Jarvis?... Uh… Jarvis… Oh no…" With systems down, Tony began to fall towards the ocean, the suit now nothing but a powerless shell of armor Tony couldn't escape without help.

"DAMN YOU FURY. I BLAME YOU FOR THIS! Ugh, where's point break when you need him?! This is not how I wanted to go out! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Hm...it's high tide already… Have I really been swimming that long?" The king looked up towards the surface of the water. "Well… I might as well go up to see if I'm anywhere near land." Swimming up, he poked his head out of the water only to gasp and dive under the water again as a screaming object fell directly towards him from out of the sky. Gripping his trident, the king glared at the red object. 'Strange… It looks like a land walker.' he thought as he swam closer. Reaching forward with his trident, he poked the sinking object and then immediately backed away again as the object moved its arms in hopes of, what he thought, swimming back up to the ocean's surface. 'Well… Now there is no doubt… It must be a land walker….. Just….Turn and leave…..' he thought as he turned and started leaving.

"It's not my fault a land walker is….drowning… It's its own fault!... I dont have to…do…anything…." With a sigh, the king turned and looked back at the sinking land walker as it slowly stopped its movements. "Damn… Why must I be kind hearted?" The king asked the open sea as if it could answer. With another sigh, he swam behind the land walker and wrapped his arms around its midsection. Beating his tail fiercely, he launched both of them to the ocean's surface.

"By the seven seas, you're heavy!" He exclaimed as he poked his head out in search of land. Then his eyes caught sight of a small island. "Perfect!" Adjusting his grip on his trident and the land walker, the king swam as fast as he could towards the land while making sure the land walker's head was above the water.

~*At S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ*~

"Sir! I got here as soon as I could, what-"

"Stark's signal just went offline, Captain. I need you and Thor to go get him or find out what happened to him." replied Director Fury as he looked Steve dead in the eye. "His last known coordinates were three miles away from San Miguel Island."

Steve paled slightly. Sure, Tony was a pain, but he was a friend; and a good one at that. "Yes, sir."

"Is something wrong, my friends?" Fury and Steve turned to look at the thunder god.

"Take a Quinjet out, Captain Rogers. Brief Thor on the way there."

"Yes, sir." Replied Steve as Fury nodded, turned and left with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Come on Thor, I'll fill you in on the way there." said Steve as he patted Thor on the shoulder.

"Um….alright." answered Thor as he followed Steve out.

~*at San Miguel Island*~

In the half position of sitting up and laying down,Tony looked around himself confused and dazed. "...Now how the hell did I get here? Last thing I remember is drowning…..and some sort of large fish….huh….might have been a dolphin." Tony smiled to himself until he hit his armored hand on something that caused a ringing sound. Looking over, he stared down at the object.

"What... The… Hell… A trident?!" The trident was a long, slim staff made of a gold material with three spikes forming from it. Only two deep blue orbs decorated the entire staff. One of the orbs was placed on top of the smaller middle spike with two rounded daggers surrounding it, which reminded Tony somewhat of Loki's own staff, the other orb was placed at the very bottom of the staff itself, which was also surrounded by two daggers. Standing up, Tony bent down and picked up the trident, looking it over carefully in his hands. "Damn…. This thing ain't light…..but how the hell did it wind up here? It looks old enough to be in a museum … Weird…."

The king sighed mentally as he headed back out to sea. 'Finally free from that outrageously heavy land walk-...' he paused as he heard a familiar ringing sound erupt from behind him. "No… I didn't…" The king looked around himself furiously and paled. "Shit….I did…. DAMN IT!" turning around swiftly, he swam back towards the coast where he had left the strange land walker. Getting as close as he dared, the king poked his head out of the water and cringed. The land walker was holding _his _trident in its armored hands. "Well, damn…."

Tony swung the trident around until he got a feel for it. "Damn. It sucks to be the guy who lost this…." Tony mused to himself, swinging it around again. Then he stopped mid swing when he realized he was being watched. Lifting the HUD of his helmet, he tried to look closer at the person.

"HEY YOU!" he shouted. Though, from what he could tell, he obviously startled the said person looked around himself frantically, then looked back at Tony, pointing to himself.

"Yeah you. Come here!"

The king looked down, unsure if he should actually heed the land walker's request. The land walker did have _his_ trident. He could just reach out his hand and call for it like any sensible merking would; yet he didn't. Instead he just sat there like an idiot. 'Uhhh, what do I do?! Should I really go over there? But if I do… He'll find out I'm a merman, and that won't be any good. All that'll do is get me killed on the spot...' While the king was debating on going over there or not, the land walker grew tired of waiting. So instead, it decided to walk over to the unknowing king.

"WHAT THE HELL?! LOKI?!"

(( ~*~* END OF CHAPPY 1 *~*~ ))


	2. Chapter 2

Startled, the king looked up at the land walker wide eyed "E-excuse me?! how in the seven seas do you know _my _name?!"

"As if he would not brother." Loki looked behind himself to see another land walker wearing strange armor and holding a stone hammer which radiated magic. The land walker also reminded loki of his own brother Thoren.

"Brother? I am most certainly not your brother." Replied Loki as he looked back at the first land walker who was now pointing his trident at him. "Now if you could, please, hand me back my trident. For it belongs to me."

"Sorry Loki, but that's not how its gonna work." Turning a third time, Loki faced another land walker clad in a Red, White, and Blue suit with a star in the middle of his chest.

"By the tides! WHERE DO YOU LAND WALKERS KEEP COMING FROM?!" Loki was then suddenly pulled under the water while his tail was lifted into the air, with a large hand grasping it.

"Thanks for _finally_ showing up cap." Tony said as he looked at his fellow avenger. "I especially like how you helped out with our good ol' pal Doom."

"Sorry Tony. Really." Replied Steve.

"Mhm"

"Um man of iron…. uh…"

"Yeah point bre- OH MY GOD is that a shark tail?" Both Tony and Steve stared wide eyed at the thunder god; who held a rather long, grey shark tail that had bits of green on its fins and a long white underbelly. it also had some sort of bracelet around its caudal keel.

"It would seem so my friend. And its attached to my brother…."

"Wait… it is? how'd he do that?" Tony asked bewildered, Steve looked like he was going to faint

"LET GO OF MY TAIL NOW" roared loki as he thrashed his tail violently in attempts to get away.

"my best guess is his magic…" replied steve to tony, as thor grabbed loki by the arm and lifted him up and out of the water and over his shoulder. "well anyways, we should head back to HQ; Fury's gonna wanna see this." steve gestured to loki.

"of course friend steve. and man of iron, the good director would like to see you as well i am sure." commented thor

"of course he would…. look im only going with you cause i need to recharge my suit. kay?"

"come on then…" steve started walking towards the beach. tony sighed and followed.

"PUT ME DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HOW IN THE SEVEN SEA'S ARE YOU FLYING?!" tony spared a glance up at thor who was still struggling with loki as he took off into the sky and smirked.

loki panicked in his mind. 'where are they taking me? what is going on? what is going to happen to me?'. alone, loki did what he could only do. try to escape the flying landwalker. he beat the land walker's back furiously and thrashed his tail wildly.

"brother… please stop your squirming." loki glared at the land walker

"I am NOT your _brother_" loki replied as he slid himself off the land walkers shoulder hoping to slip out of his grip. fumbling slightly, the land walker was able to keep his hold on loki's tail much to loki's disappointment. 'never again… shall i help a land walker that falls out of the sky...' loki concluded in his mind as he folded his arms over his chest, hanging upside down in the land walker's grasp. starting to struggle again loki stopped when he heard a strange sound. "what is that?"

"that… is the midgardian's flying device brother…. you should know this already… you where in one a couple of times…" replied thor

"alright… first of all… for the _third_ time… I am NOT your Brother! second of all… i have never been in one of those …. things! third! i've never been out of the pacific ocean! SO PUT ME BACK! you STUPID land walker!" cried loki.

"my name is thor…not...'stupid land walker'"

"I…. dont….CARE. put me back in the water!"

"hey steve… it looks like fish stick is giving thor a hard time." tony pointed out the windshield of the quinjet.

"yeah…. turn the jet around and i'll get thor to bring loki in here."

"what eves~" replied tony as he took to the controls.

steve walked to the back of the jet and prepared a seat for the fish-god thing loki was and opened the hatch of the jet. "Thor!"

thor turned his head towards the jet, still struggling with loki. "what is it my friend?" he asked

"bring loki in here! it'll be easier and probably safer." steve replied holding onto a wall as to not fall out. thor nodded and shifted his direction towards the quinjet.

"hey guys unfortunately for us, this jet isnt made by me. i cant keep this position for much longer. hurry up back there." tony warned through the speakers.

"understood stark." replied steve. "hurry up thor!"

"i am trying my friends but loki is putting up quite the fight…."

"AS IF I WOULD NOT!" roared loki thrashing himself around.

finally, after a few more minutes, thor was able to get loki inside the jet; much to loki's displeasure. steve and thor almost went deaf during their efforts of putting loki in the seat made ready for him, tony muted his helmet.

"jeese…. that guy has some lungs….. and claws for that matter…." steve said as he entered the cockpit and stood next to tony.

"sorry, what was that cap? i muted my helmet…" tony replied

"nothing… its alright i dont blame you…. loki is… quite loud…"

"pft… when isnt he?"

"brother… please stop scratching at the belts…."

"i … am not…. your…. BROTHER. and NO i will not stop!" loki continued to scratch at the belts hold him in place, his tail thrashing against the floor of the contraption he was in. "let me go! i have not done anything to you land walkers! why will you not believe me?!"

"because you are a talented liar brother! you know this. why do you insist on this? why have you not turned back? you are clearly found out."

"turned back? what on earth are you talking about?! LET ME GO!" loki's tail thrashes again hitting the metal floor just so, causing a few of his scales to fall and small bits of blood to seep from the wound. "gah… ow… my tail…"

"are you alright loki?" thor asks stepping closer earning him a hiss.

"stay away from me" loki sneered as he drew his tail near himself. thor paused unsure but backed away shortly after, his head hung low.

loki lost track of how long the land walkers held him in the metal thing but it was becoming apparent that it was a while. it was getting harder for him to breath. he need water. any water at this point. salt or not. loki was hanging his head low clutching his restraints, gasping quietly. his tail itched, badly. 'this is not how i wanted today to go… not at all….' loki thought to himself as he closed his eyes. he was tired, hungry and dry.

thor looked warily at loki, over the course of the trip he noticed loki's discomfort grow. he started to wonder if this loki was actually telling the truth. that he really wasn't his brother at all. it would explain why he looked confused when thor suggested he turn back to normal. thor looked to the cockpit and back to loki unsure of himself, but stood up and strode to where his teammates where. "man of iron, good captain. may i enter?" the door slid open and steve stood before him.

"of course you can thor. you dont have to ask. hows loki doing?" steve asked casting a glimpse towards loki's haunched form.

"not good i fear. he has refused to return to his normal form and he is getting paler. it is making me think that perhaps he was telling the truth."

"or its just another trick" chimed tony from the controls. "besides 15 more minutes and we'll be in fury central."

"perhaps… but… hm…. yes perhaps it is nothing…" thor fidgeted uncomfortably as he looked back to loki.

looking at thor then loki again, steve sighed and reached into a compartment and pulled out a water bottle. "here thor. give him this… he might be dehydrated…" he offered thor a smile.

thor smiled back and took the bottle. "thank you my friend."

steve nodded and closed the door when thor turned and left. "you think he's telling the truth?"

"who? thor? or loki?"

"both"

tony sat in silence for a moment thinking it over. "honestly… i dont know what to think with those two."

"loki.."

loki didnt even bother to look up, he knew who it was by now. "what?" he rasped weakly

"drink this… its water" loki's head shot up eyes locking onto the bottle.

"w...water?"

"yes. but… its not from the grand ocean of which we caught you."

"i dont care… please…" loki stuck his hand out, it shaking as he did so.

thor handed the water to loki's shaking hand and sat next to him in case loki needed help. loki all but gracefully chugged the water and used what was left to spill over his dried tail.

"thank you...thor." thor smiled when loki said his name

"you are welcome loki."

"you still do not believe me however do you?"

"im sorry?"

"that i am not the one you seek. this is the first time i've left the ocean. why will you not release me? i have nothing you desire." loki pleaded again finding that violence was not something to use but on a last resort.

thor looked down to the floor "that… is something i can not fully answer. i do apologize for our roughness however."

loki frowned and pressed on " why? why can you not answer me? i deserve to know." thor sighed and shook his head. just then the overhead speakers came on and tony's voice was heard.

"hey point break, pack things up. we're landing. gather lokster up."

loki looked around the metal thing wide eyed "what does he mean by that?! where are we? where did you take me?!"


	3. Chapter 3

loki started to panic again despite thor's pleas against doing so. loki looked about the metal thing frantically.

"loki, please, calm down. no one shall harm you." thor said again.

"how do you know that? you speak for yourself and not for the others of your kind landwalker. do not say false things to me!" loki snapped back as he started scratching at his restraints again, this time, successfully cutting his way threw them, but by then it was too late. as loki fell to the floor the huge door of the metal thing opened as the other two landwalkers, Tony and Captain as he had heard them when addressed, stepped out of the other side of the thing while another landwalker, a new one clad in black, walked up the door and into the same space as loki, stopping just short of loki's reach.

"what in sam hill's name is going on in here?!"

"Director! tis good to see you again" replied thor "im sure you remember loki yes?"

"pft. who doesn't?" chimed tony

"me! thats who you damned landwalker!" everyone looked down at lokhimo became instantly quiet.

"you three caught loki?"

"easier than thought huh cyclops?" tony strode forward and out of the jet.

fury sighed and shook his head and lowered his stone gaze to loki. loki fidgeted under the one eyed landwalker's gaze. loki had never met merpeople with one eye let alone a landwalker. to quite honest it frightened him.

"whats with the whole shark fish thing?" fury asked

"i do not know. my brother has refused to change his form since we picked him up from the grand pacific ocean of yours." replied thor and he hefted loki up. loki squirmed in response.

"i am not your brother! stop calling me that!"

"what ever, take him inside. you know what cell thor." thor nodded and took loki away.

"er sir?"

"what is it rogers?"

"i think we should add water. salt water to be exact."

"and why is that?" fury asked

"well… on the way here, loki seemed to get dehydrated and pale. like a fish out of water." replied steve.

Furry nodded. "fine. get some agents to fill up his cell with salt water. lucky for him, we're right above the atlantic." steve nodded and went off.

"so … hows the fish bowl?"

loki turned around swiftly to face the man he had saved. "who are you?"

"tony stark. Genius, Billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist…. owner of stark industries…."

"...i do not know what most of those things are…." loki replied with a bored look on his face

"well that doesn't surprise me…"retorted tony. "but i do have a question for you fish stick."

"thats not my name…"

"dont care… why did you 'save me' if it was really you?"

" because i felt pity for your drowning form….but now -"

"yeah yeah you wish you had left me. got that… but loki…. its _you _"

"...I do not follow where it is you are going Tony Stark" replied Loki blankly

"Really? …. _Really?_ how can you not? I mean you tried to take over Manhattan almost a year ago. And you threw me, literally _threw_ me, out a window, and now all of a sudden you're saving me? What's up with that?"

Loki sighed and turned away. "Leave. I have no designer to talk you any longer."

"Like hell that's going to happen." Tony replied walking around to the other side of the cell to face Loki again. "I want answers."

Loki glared at Tony half heartedly. "Look... I do not know what it is that you speak of, but I have heard of the attacks to your city." Tony shook his head in mild frustration and sat down on the metal floor, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not who you think I am Stark."

"Why should I believe you?" Tony asked looking Loki straight in the eye. "Why should any of us believe you?"

Loki looked at Tony thoughtfully and swam down to the edge of the cell placing his hand upon the thick glass. "I have no reason for you except for the ones I have already given to your people." Loki replied softly. "I am sorry for what happened to you, but please, you must believe me and let me go."

Tony shook his head. He could feel a headache coming and stood up. "I'm done... Sooner or later Loki... You're going to break and tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth! Why will you not believe me?!" Loki asked scrambling across the glass wall following Tony as he walked. Tony didn't stop walking until he reached the door and opened it. But before he left he turned his head towards Loki.

"Because Loki... Nobody believes a liar and a trickster." with those last words Tony left the room.

Stunned Loki sat there for a few moments moving his mouth, but no words came out. Finally he threw up his arms and beat down hard against the thick glass walls that confined him. "LET ME GO! It was not me! I swear it!" Loki thrashed about hitting the walls with his tail as hard as he could; until fatigue finally claimed him and his body sunk down to the floor. There he buried his head in his crossed arms as he began to silently cry.

Meanwhile, up in the meeting area of the Helicarrier all the avengers gathered around the screen that showed 'loki' crying in the glass cage. They don't know how long they stood there watching, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. Loki had just sat there on the floor, his head in his arms. The Avengers looked at each other, several different emotions clear on their face, except for Fury and Natasha Romanov. Thor was the most concerned. His brother didn't just cry like that.

"I should go have words with him." Thor announced to no one imparticular.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's unstable and doing something we're not used to seeing in his character. On top of that, I think Stark wore him out." Bruce replied, his head resting on his hand, which was propped up by his other arm.

"But-"

"Doc's right Point Break. I think my talk with the guy did a number on him. Wait… is he…. actually crying? Wow…. just… Wow."

"Watch what you say Man of Iron… he is still my brother."

"I know I know. Thats why I said 'Wow' " Tony replied crossing his arms, viewing the monitor screen.

"I personally dont mind the show. Serves him right for what he did." chimed Clint as he inspected his bow, Thor glaring daggers at him.

"It doesn't matter." Fury stated as he turned his gaze towards the group from the monitors. "He's in custody and is, as of right now, not a threat to our world." The rest nodded in agreement, while Thor merely crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. Suddenly the lights in the helicarrier started flickering and everyone looked around at each other uneasily.

"Ooooo Congratulations, You, mortals have captured me while not even capturing me. I must say that is very impressive. But I'm afraid you captured the wrong me." A voice everyone knew far too well echoed in the air causing everyone to stiffen. " I think I shall meet this other me; and then Kill him and the rest of you… see you all soon~" Just like that the voice was gone and the lights stopped flashing. The avengers looked at each other for a moment, then took off to gather their weapons and book it down to Loki's cell. Either this was a very cruel trick or they really had the wrong guy.

Loki was sound asleep when he woke up to a tapping on the glass walls. Groggily, he looked up and around himself to find what caused the tapping. He stopped when his eyes focused on a slender Landwaker. His hair was an inky black and his eyes a piercing emerald green with hints of light blue. He wore a long jacket that reminded him of the darker skin colored landwalkers jacket, but not exactly. This one looked to be more finely made. Also, he carried with him a staff with a blue orb at the top of it.

"So… You're the one everyone's been talking about." The landwalker's voice purred. Loki just rolled his eyes and turned away, he was not in the mood to be harassed again.

"Leave. I have no desire to talk with any of your kind" Loki replied.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Loki turned his head and glared at him. The landwalker started walking around the glass case so that he could face him. It reminded loki of his own features. Could this be the one they had mistaken him for?

"What is your name creature?"

"Why should I tell you. You should already know it Landwalker." Loki sneered and turned away again. The landwalker chuckled and suddenly appeared in front of Loki. "So that is what your people call us? Interesting."

Loki stared at him for a long second. Something wasn't adding up. "Wait... You are like Thor aren't you?" the landwalker openly sneered at the name Thor.

"Do not compare me to that oaf creature."

Loki narrowed his eyes. " you are he, who they had mistaken me for aren't you? you are the other Loki."

"So you know who I am apparently. Oh yes by the way, thank you for taking my place, it has kept them thoroughly distracted. Unfortunately for you, however... I have to kill you now."

" What? No, you cannot, I must return home!" Loki cried in shock. The landwalker merely shrugged.

"You are of no use to me any longer. Though... I suppose I could Use some entertainment." the landwalker smiled slyly at Loki and took a step away from the cell.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Loki asked backing away "what are you doing?"

The landwalker swung his staff against the cell's wall effectively cracking the glass. Loki back up more against the other side of the cell and covered his head as the land walker took another swing at the glass. This time the wall shattered and all the water poured out onto the hard metal ground, dragging Loki along with it. Loki withered in pain as his tail got caught by something sharp.

The landwalker laughed at the sight. "Tis time for some mischief I think"

Loki gasped as he felt something cold wrap around the entire length of his tail. Then he screamed as white hot pain flooded his senses causing him to fall unconscious. The last thing Loki saw before his eyes closed was the strange armor that the landwalker, Stark, had worn the day he had saved him, rushed in.


End file.
